


Pause, Press Play

by sassafrasx



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafrasx/pseuds/sassafrasx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, Eggsy,” Harry says and snorts, shoulders loosening just slightly, for a second at least, “I absolutely do not want to talk about my trip. Or any of the fucking idiots I was forced into meetings with for the past <i>five days</i>. At a complete and utter waste of time, I might add.”</p><p>Eggsy sits up until he’s kneeling in the middle of the bed, suddenly glad he decided to sleep in only his pants tonight, the little red ones that Harry likes so much, and rests his palms on his thighs, casual-like, breath catching at the way Harry’s eyes narrow in fast and hard at the position, and cocks his head to the side. “Anything I can help you with?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pause, Press Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AstroMaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroMaiden/gifts).



It’s the slow snick of Harry undressing that wakes Eggsy, the over-careful deliberate pause of it that makes it through to his muddled brain. Eggsy blinks the sleep out of his eyes and reaches blindly for the bedside lamp.

Harry is now calmly, much too calmly, unbuttoning his shirt.

_Unbutton. Pause. Unbutton. Pause._

Shoulders rigid, fingers on this edge of too precise, Harry has at least a good four fingers of brandy in the snifter at his side.

“Harry?” Eggsy asks quietly as he sits up and rubs at his face, still groggy but knowing he needs to pull himself awake as soon as possible. Not many things can put that set to Harry’s back, the painful, nearly quivering straightness of it that could make even a general cringe, and none of them, absolutely _none of them_ , are good.

Harry sighs and pauses. “I didn’t mean to wake you, darling.”

“I don’t mind,” Eggsy whispers, pushing the sheets down, and feels the tension in the room teeter on a knife’s edge, wants to do something, anything to make it better somehow. He glances deliberately at the brandy. “I take it you don’t wanna talk about your trip.”

“No, Eggsy,” Harry says and snorts, shoulders loosening just slightly, for a second at least, “I absolutely do not want to talk about my trip. Or any of the fucking idiots I was forced into meetings with for the past _five days_. At a complete and utter waste of time, I might add.”

Eggsy sits up until he’s kneeling in the middle of the bed, suddenly glad he decided to sleep in only his pants tonight, the little red ones that Harry likes so much, and rests his palms on his thighs, casual-like, breath catching at the way Harry’s eyes narrow in fast and hard at the position, and cocks his head to the side. “Anything I can help you with?”

Harry’s hands go to his shirtsleeves, rolling them up with quick precision, one after the other, shirt left half-unbuttoned. “I feel I should warn you, my dear, that I’ve been drinking since I left L.A. and it was a _very_ long flight. I might not be… the best company at the moment.”

Eggsy licks his lips and eyes the tight lines of Harry’s body, knows that it’ll take only a small push before all that pent-up energy rushes out of Harry in a torrent. That he could drown Eggsy in it. And Eggsy smirks hotly at Harry, eyes heavy-lidded. “Don’t care.”

Harry studies Eggsy with a pinched frown. “Eggsy—”

“ _Please, Daddy_ ,” Eggsy sighs, voice gone all breathy on a whine, and Harry’s eyes go absolutely _feral_ at that, nostrils flaring, his entire body a rigid, heaving mass of arousal.

“You little—” Harry knocks back half his brandy in one go and then prowls to the edge of the bed. “ _Alright_ ,” he bites out. “Hands behind your back.” And as Eggsy scrambles to obey — because yes, _yes_ , he’s missed this, it’s been nearly a week, and god he’s missed this, all that focus and energy on Eggsy and Eggsy alone, concentrated until Eggsy is nothing more than a writhing, whimpering mess, _yes_ — Harry pulls himself onto the bed, all predatory grace. “Will you be a good boy for me tonight, Eggsy? Be good for Daddy?” he continues on a purr.

“ _Yes_ ,” Eggsy hisses as Harry reaches out and tugs on a nipple, hard, and Eggsy’s body jumps on an indrawn breath. “Whatever you need, I’ll be good for you, _I promise_.” And he means it too, after these past two years, there’s not one inch of Harry he doesn’t know, not a thing he wouldn’t trust to Harry’s large, strong hands. Nothing in the world.

And Harry must be able to read it in his expression, the pant of his breath, because his eyes go liquid in the dim half-light of the lamp, fierce and tender and so full of love — the kind of love that can wreck Eggsy apart.

“ _Good_ ,” Harry growls, and his hand trails up Eggsy’s neck and into his hair, until he can thread his fingers through it and yank, sharply, just once, Eggsy’s head tipping back. And then he’s kissing Eggsy, all possession and heat, one palm cradling Eggsy’s head, the other with a bruising-tight grip on his waist.

Just as quickly he pulls back, pushes Eggsy around until he’s face first in the bed, arse in the air, and catches Eggsy’s wrists at the small of his back and shakes them slightly. “Stay.”

Eggsy nods into the sheets, already gasping for breath, because oh god, _oh god_ , he’s not going to last like this, they’ve barely even started and he isn’t— he isn’t—

Harry knocks his bent knees wider apart, until Eggsy has to curve his arse up even more and whine, and runs those big hands up Eggsy’s calves, whisper quick over the thin, sensitive skin behind his knees, and up, pressing into the fleshy part of his thighs, and then forces them _wider_ , runs his thumbs under the inside of his briefs and teases just there, so close to the crease, the faintest, _maddening_ touch.

He hums thoughtfully and massages the swell of Eggsy’s arse, proprietary. “So gorgeous. My beautiful, _beautiful_ boy,” he murmurs and Eggsy just fucking melts into the bed, melts into it all, everything Harry has to give and more.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whimpers.

Harry chuckles, low and dark, and nips at Eggsy’s arse through his pants. “I’ve barely even started yet, darling.”

Then he pulls at Eggsy’s briefs, yanks them down and around his wide knees, so far apart they should _rip_ , fucking hell, and tosses them off the bed. And before Eggsy can even properly shiver at the cold air suddenly licking at his upturned arse, Harry has his cheeks spread, thumbs opening him up even more for Harry’s mouth, hot and wet and _right fucking there_ , blowing what was left of Eggsy’s brain cells out of his head and into the ether, because bloody shitting _fuck_ , Harry’s tongue wastes no time, pointed, thick strokes tracing him, pressing in and in until his body has no choice but to give, give into Harry’s careful, demanding attention.

Eggsy whines, fingers clenched into each other behind his back, and shifts his hips back into Harry, feels swollen and used already, everywhere, but can’t quite reach the bed underneath him to give his poor aching cock some friction. Harry growls and thrusts his tongue deeper, sucks at the rim, and shakes Eggsy’s hips in his hands in a way that clearly says ‘ _no, you will not rub yourself off on the sheets_ ’, and Eggsy bites at the bed to muffle his scream.

When Eggsy is pretty sure he’s gone mental from every deliberate, consuming curl of Harry’s tongue, spit trickling down his balls, Harry finally pulls back and Eggsy pants and _pants_ , trying to regain some kind of control, something approaching equilibrium, as he listens to Harry undo his belt and fly, the quick flick of the lube opening.

It’s cold, _fuck_ , and so, so good, two long fingers pushing in without preamble, playing at him and pressing just right, just _there_. “Shitshit _shit_ ,” he moans and shuders, gut coiled tight.

And then the fingers are gone, one hand gripping Eggsy’s wrists — still behind his back, because he’s good, he promised, and he’s that _good_ , he is — and pulling him taught, legs still caught wide as they are, and the other grasps an arse cheek, thumbs him open, and then Harry is in, obliterating, one long, smooth stroke until he’s balls deep and Eggsy chokes on air, the scratch of Harry's shirttails and undone trousers only driving him higher.  _Fucking Christ_.

No sooner has Harry bottomed out than he sets a hard pace, riding Eggsy into the bed, palm digging painfully into his waist as he holds Eggsy down and fucking owns him and whatever vestiges of Eggsy’s sanity are left are shattered into nonexistence and _he still can’t get any friction on his goddamn prick_.

“Please, oh god, _pleaseplease,_ I need— I can’t—” he shouts, words slurred nearly incoherent with lust and Harry only tugs harder on his wrists, reminding him of his place.

“You can come when I tell you to come,” Harry grits out.

And when Eggsy’s eyes roll back, because he’s going to come untouched, he can’t stop it, a pulse building in his groin and rapidly flaring through his body, the bloody _bastard_ reaches around and circles his hand around his balls and cock, cutting off his orgasm before it can start, and Eggsy wails, vision going dark around the edges.

Then Harry’s hips are stuttering and he groans into Eggsy’s back, head bent down over him, and fucking bites into the thick meat of Eggsy's shoulder, and while Eggsy takes in large, desperate gulps, trembling and knees shaking, Harry pulls himself out and presses his fingers back in, dipping down to catch all the come that has slipped out, rubbing it into Eggsy's rim.  _Playing_. And Eggsy chokes on a broken sob.

"That's it, darling. You can do it. So good for me, my darling boy," Harry murmurs wetly into his back, lips sticky against Eggsy's skin. And then finally,  _fucking finally_ , his other hand slips from Eggsy's wrists and down underneath him, running lightly up the underside of Eggsy's cock. "Alright now, love, alright."

And that's it. Eggsy's gone.

*

Eggsy comes to curled on his side, Harry nosing into his neck and muttering nonsense into his ear, and grins softly.

"I missed you."

 


End file.
